


Repairman

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [25]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @RolyatXCIII:Vegeta is the new repair man for Bulma's apartment building and she has a bad "leak" he needs to fix 😏💦😈
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Repairman

“Mmm, I think it’s a little more to your right.”

“Oh, really?” Vegeta twisted his fingers slightly, stroking her g-spot. Bulma moaned, spreading her legs wide against the kitchen counter. Her head was thrown back to rest against the cabinet, eyes hooded as he pumped her pussy fast and hard. “Like that?”

The wetness around his thick, muscular fingers dripped on to the tile below. 

“Uh huh,” she whimpered. 

The smirk on his lips grew as Vegeta watched her fall apart. “You want to cum for me?” he growled. 

Those tiny fingers clutched at his chest, her shoulders heaving with her heavy breathing. “Uh huh...”

He leaned in close, never taking his eyes from hers. “Good. Scream for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
